Jubilee and Goliath- The Clone
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Breeders Moon is not far and the gargoyles are getting ready for the Mating Flight, while on patrol both Lexington, Broadway were attacked as Elisa Maza was nearly swerved off the deserted road. Looking towards the cliffs they see Goliath and in his arms unconscious is Jubilee/Angel before disappearing in a flash of lightening. Is Demona involved this time or someone else.


Jubilee got some of her memories when she was human, but despite this Jubilation Lee decided to stay with her mate Goliath and remain staying with the Wyvern Clan- much as the X-Men hated the idea of their Firecracker being away from them after just finding her but Angel was now happy and Goliath was clearly smitten with her. Wolverine still wasn't sure that Goliath was good enough for his Jubilee/Angel- however this was the Firecracker's decision as he wished her every bit of happiness she deserved.

The two female gargoyles Rebecca and Angela chosen Broadway and Brooklyn as their mates, Lexington was upset that both Angela and Rebecca had chosen, despite this he was happy for his Rookery Brothers. In less than four months Breeder's Moon was approaching and the younger males were over excited about the idea of chasing their mate in their right to breed as the female would fight them fang and claws to make sure they birth strong eggs and a strong member of the clan.

A few days later Elisa Maza was on patrol and Goliath was patrolling the other side of the city with Brooklyn as Rebecca and Angela were patrolling Manhattan as Hudson and their Guard dog Bronx stayed behind to protect the castle and the occupants living there. This left Lexington, Broadway and Angel to follow Elisa's car and keep their friend safe. As Elisa was driving the deserted road, she used her communicator thanking the three gargoyles for helping her- she started laughing when she heard Angel say. "Well I know ya can look out for yourself, but gal if Wolvie finds I left ya alone I might as well be a pincushion with wings."

The weather tonight was terrible as the rain came down heavily and lightening brightening the sky, the three gargoyles were hoping Elisa wouldn't take long with this investigation. Suddenly the three gargoyles were attacked from behind driving them out of the sky before swooping down making Elisa Swerve off the road, all Elisa saw in the darkness was a pair of red eyes and a large mass of wings. Both Broadway and Lexington landed concern on their human friend and check if she was not injured; Elisa Maza said she was fine as she looked around wondering where Angel was.

With their concern and worry over Elisa Lex and Broadway didn't notice the silver skinned female was missing- all that the two gargoyles saw was a flash of lightening and the silhouette of Goliath standing and was holding an unconscious Angel. With another flash the massive gargoyle was gone and so was Angel.

For weeks the gargoyles had searched for Angel and each night Goliath had been looking for his mate, the Wyvern Clan were more concerned for Goliath when he was losing his temper more easier. During those weeks that Angel had been missing David Xanatos was acting strangely and even more so when her got a ransom note telling him that unless didn't pay the ransom then they would destroy his gargoyle.

Elisa had visited the castle and noticed that Xanatos was going somewhere and would be back. The detective couldn't and didn't trust the man, even Goliath noticed this as they decided to follow as Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway head Xancorps Inc. to get some information and some answers- as Lexington was breaking into the encryption on the computers Goliath carried Elisa and glided towards the abandoned Oil-rig wondering why he and another man were doing there.

Both Goliath and Elisa started investigating when the lavender skinned gargoyle could hear something was inside one of the empty tanks, Goliath opened the circular door and the pair entered inside to see another gargoyle chained up to the wall. "Goliath, it's you at last- I am Thailog." Elisa was shocked when she saw the gargoyle in front of them looked and sounded like Goliath, however his hair was white, red eyes and ebony skin.

"What kind of abomination are you?" growled Goliath as he angrily snarled at the creature.

"The same as you, it was your blood that spawned me." Now Goliath was angry as his eyes blazed white, Elisa gasped in horror as she explained that Thailog was clone that grew from him like a cutting of a plant. "A piece of me, that thing is me. First my mate is taken from me and now someone has taken pieces of my soul." Both male gargoyles looked ready to kill each other, Elisa took over the situation as she held Goliath back. "You have the right to be angry, but no right to take it out on Thailog. What difference does it make how he came into being, he is much a gargoyle as you- in a way he is almost your son how can you reject him."

Goliath sighed knowing his human was right as he told Elisa he was going to set him free not noticing that Thailog taking of the shackles and grabbing a tank of anesthetic gas. "That won't be necessary, the shackles weren't locked." Said Thailog as he tackled Goliath to the ground placing the mask over the lavender skinned gargoyles face knocking him unconscious, Elisa was scared as she told Thailog to stop what he was doing- Thailog smirked when he saw his father out cold as he turned on Elisa. "And just for the record, I'm more than a gargoyle than he'll ever be." Laughed Thailog coldly as he advanced on the human woman as he chained Elisa to the wall with an unconscious gargoyle next to her.

Outside David Xanatos and the cowardly man Sevarius were discussing about the ransom and who had access to Xancorp, Xanatos quickly caught on as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, what do you know- the kid turned out to be a real chip of the old block."

"Indead he did." Sevarius covered his head in fear on hearing Thailog's voice as he short circuited Xanatos' metal armored suit with a electric disc, "all the old blocks" Was the last David Xanatos heard as his vision went to black.

Xanatos woke up to find himself shackled to the wall with Anton Sevarius, Elisa Maza and Goliath not far away, Goliath was still groggy from the anesthetic gas. Fighting the dizziness impressed that he had been conned out of money. "I'm impressed Thailog, you played Sevarius like a harp- but if money was the bottom line why not just ask. We could of come to an arrangement."

Thailog smirked as closed the silver case full of cash as he turned to the man. "So you can keep in a Lab as Severius' guinea pig, do you really think I'll stay in that lab for the rest of my life with money on your terms. You two didn't go through all this trouble to raise a fool."

Putting on bravado Sevarius became sarcastic. "Typical, you do and do for them and what happens- they twist the knife in." Thailog grabbed the cowardly man by the lapels of his jacket as he snarled not to tempt him in doing so. Goliath tried to reason with Thailog to join him and his clan, Thailog just coldly smiled as he said he would have gladly of shared the money with him- but getting to see him made him hate the lavender gargoyle too. His attention then went to Elisa and caressed the human's soft skin.

"I can't wait to see my three fathers go up in a firey blaze of glory, it's a shame about you dear. At the wrong place at the wrong time, we could of had some fun just like Goliath's little female."

Goliath's head shot when Angel was mentioned Angel as he demanded what he did to his mate, Elisa Maza caught on hiding the bile by swallowing a lump in her throat. She knew a few people in the force that worked in the Special Victims Unit and hearing the stories that sent shivers down her spine- the monster with Goliath's face had raped Angel.

Goliath roared in anger trying the break the chains to rip Thailog's throat for what he did to his mate, Thailog just laughed as he twisted the knife a little deeper. "Well, I always wanted a clan of my own- maybe Angel can provide them for me. What do think Goliath?"

Sevarius was mostly concerned about his own safety, David Xanatos never wanted this- he didn't want Angel to be hurt as she did as he pleaded with Goliath to forgive his actions. "You will never have my forgiveness for your traitorous gains against my clan or what was taken from my Angel."

They needed to escape before they died, Elisa Maza got herself free from her shackles, the detective didn't have the strength to set her friend or two men free. Sevarius looked at the circular disc that short circuited Xanatos' suit and told Elisa to use it on Goliath if it still had a charge to get rid of the side effects of the gas. Elisa didn't like the idea, but Goliath told her to use it since they had no choice if he was ever going to stop Thailog and get back Angel.

The circular electrical disc zapped and absorbed the effect of the gas, by the time Goliath set free Xanatos and Sevarius- Thailog was gone with the twenty million dollars. That was the least of Xanatos problem as he went to stop the gas leak, leaving Elisa and Goliath went looking for Angel the rig went up in flames. Just when things were beginning to bleak Xanatos heard a soft Southern accent. "Mine if Ah take a gander at it sugah." David Xanatos to see a beautiful curvy brunette with a white bangs running through her hair, Rogue gently pushed the multi Billionaire to one side and turned the pumps off with no effort as Storm used her control over the weather to get rid of the gas.

Both Rogue and Storm didn't go on a mission for the Professor and were they didn't, they heard that Jubilee/Angel had been taken weeks and immediately used Xavier's telepathic directions to the abandoned Oil Rig. After absorbing Sabretooth on one mission she got some of his traits, using those senses she had smelt Jubilee's scent to an empty containment unit. Rogue had hold back her tears when she smelt blood and semen, seeing the look on the Southern Belle's face Goliath roared and ripped the circular door- spotting Angel in the corner of the containment oil unit he whispered his mate's name and slowly walked towards her.

"Angel, my love- it's me Goliath. It's okay, I... we are here to take you home."

Elisa, Storm and Rogue had to hold back their tears when Angel whimpered in pain breaking Goliath's heart, he snarled at Xanatos making him look what he done by making that abomination. "This isn't what I wanted Goliath, you have to believe me- this was the last thing I thought Thailog would ever do."

When Storm heard that Xanatos was somehow to blame for what happened to Jubilation Lee/Angel, her eyes glowed white with her power and anger as Lightening struck nearly hitting Xanatos. It was Elisa Maza that somehow calmed the Weather Goddess from doing any damage to the man, glared at him as she struck him with Lightening before using a gust of wind to ride her back to land. "Ah believe me Mr. Ro is the least yer 'ave t worry about, once Logan finds out ya wish Ro did indeed kill ya."

Rogue picked up Elisa as she flew into the sky as Goliath glided away with Angel in his arms and headed to Westchester so Jean Grey could check over the gargoyle.

taking samples she gave them to Hank McCoy to be analyzed, the whole clan were outside the Medical Laboratory waiting for any news. Brooklyn and Broadway held their mates close to them in comfort as they cried what had happened over their sister.

Goliath was pacing the floor blaming himself in his failure to protect the one he loved, Wolverine on the other wanted to go after Thailog and kill the monster that hurt his kid- but his Elisa needed him more than vengeance as he held his girlfriend close to him letting her cry on his chest.

It was hours later when Jubilee/Angel woken up- she was still weak from the side effects of anesthetic gas as she looked around shaking to find herself in the Medical Lab with Jean Grey and Beast standing by the bed. She unfurled her wings and sat groggily calling for Goliath, when the lavender gargoyle heard his mate calling for him he was by her side in seconds ready to hold her close but the female began to panic as she pulled away. Seeing this Jean Grey quickly turned away so the two gargoyles didn't see her cry when she saw the upsetting display between the pair.

With good news Beast told Angel she wasn't pregnant and there weren't other diseases to worry about, however she still emotionally traumatized by her ordeal and wouldn't be ready for the Mating Flight to continue the gargoyle line. At the moment Goliath was more concerned over his mate than sowing his seed as much as the idea appealed to him when Professor Charles Xavier offered to put some distance between the female's memories of Thailog raping her.

Jubilee/Angel wasn't sure, she felt weak and was disgusted that she didn't have enough strength to fight Thailog, for the clone to have her he had to drug her. In a way she was relieved that she didn't have to see the gargoyles face but at the same time wanted to be with Goliath without any fear as she agreed to go through the dampening of the memory.

It was near dawn when Charles Xavier and Jean Grey finally distanced the female gargoyle's memories, Goliath was a bit reluctant that this would work- but when Jubilee/Angel tearfully smiled at him left the Professor's office and ran into his arms without shaking in fear.

The gargoyles didn't return to the castle that night as they stayed at the Mansion, as the sun rose Elisa was by Logan's side as she and the X-Men watched the amazing sight of the gargoyles turning to stone. Once Elisa Maza knew that the gargoyles were safe she was driven home by her boyfriend, Elisa knew Logan was doing this for his own peace of mind to see with his own eyes she was safe and didn't begrudge the man for it.

When Elisa got ready for bed after feeding her cat Cagney, Logan pulled Elisa in his arms and for the first time he said he loved her. Elisa Maza was soon awake when she heard Logan say those words, she was happy but at the same time scared as hell for hearing them. Elisa was about to parrot those words back to him, but Logan stopped her and told his girlfriend to say them when she was ready and not because that's what he wanted to hear. "I'm saying I love you Logan, not cuz you told me that- I'm telling you because I love you too."

Wolverine grinned as he pulled Elisa into his arms for a passionate kiss that left her breathless before leaving her appartment to let her get some sleep- making sure the door was locked behind him he headed down to his bike and rode away from the appartment complex and straight to the Eyrie Building to confront David Xanatos.

Once David Xanatos returned to the castle he headed straight to the liquors cabinet and poured himself a large tumbler of whiskey, Owen Burnett entered the room and saw the disheveled man pouring himself another drink. "Owen I created a monster, he looks like Goliath and has his strength with my smart and cunning... I never thought... What things has that Angel been put through when she was with him?" Taking another gulp of the whiskey David Xanatos threw the tumbler against the wall before falling to his knees, "no. Thailog is the creation I created, I'm the monster for making him."

Owen Burnett stood there as he took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on his face. "It appears so Mr Xanatos, but you didn't make him take that path he chosen." There was silence before Xanatos acknowledged what his friend and assistant with a nod. "If there is anything else Sir, I wish you a good night.'

Once Owen left the room Xanatos silently let the tears fall; it was early morning when Xanatos woke up with an empty decanter on the floor. With all the drinking he did David Xanatos didn't feel any better as he grabbed a shower and fresh clothes just as Owen Burnett came to his room with some coffee and stock reports. Xanatos' heart wasn't into it, but he had businesses to run, just as he was about to grab his briefcase David Xanatos heard a man's rough voice and turned around to see the feral man with metal claws protruding out of his hands. "Give me one good reason not to kill ya and leave ya carcass in the wilderness where the buzzards can't find it."

Owen Burnett couldn't get involved with human affairs as he used his ace by telling the feral that he much more at stake to lose than Mr Xanatos, the cause he was fighting for for mutant would go out the window and Miss Maza would likely lose her job if he did do something.

"No, Logan is right. I deserve everything that's coming to me, I created Thailog so I'm just as much involved in what happened to Angel- if not more."

Wolverine snarled as he sheathed his adamantium claws before swinging his meaty fist into the man's stomach winding Xanatos, "maybe I can't kill ya Bub- but I hate to see my kid in pain." Wolverine wanted to do more than beat the man, but security turned up and escorted the man off the premises.

On the Mansion grounds was a large summer house that was never used, Charles Xavier didn't know what to do with it- till now. Once the gargoyles awoken from the stone hibernation, the Professor told the leader of the Wyvern Clan of the house just by the woods that could be used as their new home. Goliath was about to say no as the human did enough for him by helping his Angel, but Xavier was insistent and eventually Goliath agreed as Hank McCoy and Ororo Munroe took the gargoyles to the large Summer House and showed them around- there was plenty of room for the Clan with many rooms and old furniture that the X-Men didn't use. There was a kitchen with everything they needed as Rogue and Gambit came in with boxes of food and an old TV and VCR for the Clan. "De Professor tell me mon ami, that de Library be open to you Goliath, as we be friend's non." Said Gambit in his own way welcoming the gargoyles to their new home for Jubilee's sake than the gargoyles- if Goliath made the petite happy then he was happy.

Showing the gargoyles the attic space that could be used for the gargoyles eggs- as much as Goliath was going to miss his ancestral home, he wasn't going to risk his mate or his family for stone and mortar.

Breeders Moon had arrived as Hudson explained what was going to happen, by the ceremony and blessing that the gargoyles would have strong eggs before the Mating Flight took place; which would last for two months till each female was pregnant. Bronx decided to stay with the Professor to protect him and Storm was quite fond of the Guard dog as Hudson decided to monitor the younger members of the clan.

Goliath asked Angel for the seventh time if she was sure she was ready to consummate their bond, the silver skinned female's answer was to jump into Goliath's arms and told him to impregnate her as there was nothing more she wanted than to carry his eggs. Goliath growled as he took her to one of the spare rooms as Brooklyn and Broadway took their mate to separate parts of the Summer house as Lexington went to the Mansion to talk to Hank McCoy in the Laboratory.

It was quite funny to see the females waddling around heavily pregnant with eggs five months later, in another month the females would be ready to nest and lay their eggs. During that time the males were in awe when Jean Grey brought out and ultrasound machine. Angela tearfully as she and Broadway were going to have three eggs, Brooklyn was practically whooping for joy when he heard he had fathered three eggs as well. When it came to Angel and Goliath's turn, the lavender skinned male held his mate's taloned hand in his as he tearfully smiled when he and Angel found out that they had five eggs. The three females just rolled their eyes when they saw Brooklyn and Broadway slap Goliath on the back congratulated their leader.

A month later the X-Men invited the gargoyles to their home for a meal, also it was a celebration as Wolverine decided to become an honest man and asked Elisa Maza to be his wife. In a few months Elisa Maza will be Elisa Howlett. Elisa couldn't believe that Logan had proposed to her, Logan had met Elisa's parents Peter and Diane as well as Elisa's siblings Derek and Beth Maza. Taking Peter Maza to one side he asked Elisa's father if he could have Elisa's hand in marriage, Peter had never seen his daughter this happy since was promoted to detective and welcomed Wolverine to his family.

The gargoyles noticed that Logan kept smelling the air and looking the females as he told the males that it was nearly time. Broadway looked at Wolverine in confusion wondering what he meant- till Rebecca moaned in pain followed by Angela and Angel, the younger males began to panic as Goliath went to his mate to comfort her and help her back to the Summer House to get ready for the arrival of the eggs.

As much as Goliath had done this before with Demona over a thousand years ago, he was still concerned for Angel, as were Broadway over Angela and Brooklyn with his Becca. Hudson just chuckled and as he told them to be there for the females and nature would do the rest.

It was an hour before dawn and the last egg was finally laid, Brooklyn and Rebecca tearfully smiled as their tails were wrapped around their brood. Broadway was peppering Angela's face with kisses telling her how proud he was of her and thankful for making him happy as a mate and now a father. Angela tearfully laughed as she told the burly man how much she loved him too before slanting her lips onto his.

Goliath looked at his mate with so much awe and adoration as she slept with her spur end tail wrapped protectively even in her sleep, no matter what was thrown at Jubilee/Angel- she wouldn't let it hold her back. She was a strong being and an even strong spirit that no one could break and Goliath loved her more for it, she was not gargoyle by birth but she was gargoyle by her soul and Goliath couldn't be more prouder and content as he was at this moment that she had chosen him as her lover, mate and now father to their children.

The End


End file.
